Our First Valentine
by buhbibutterfly
Summary: Kyou X Yuki pairingslash A oneshot about Yuki and Kyou's first meeting and their first valentines together.


Series – Fruit Basket

Pairing – KyouxYuki

Disclaimer – I do not own anything of Fruit Basket or its characters. I only write to appease my twisted mind.

A/N – Ok so this is my first ever fanfic. I wrote it a few years back but I'm only now posting it up on here. Please leave me a review when you finish reading the story. Another note this is a male x male pairing so if you don't like boy coupling slash please don't read.

**Our First Valentine**

Coming to love somebody, coming to show them that your only weakness was them--How would you react? Would you run away, deny your feelings, or just plainly ignore their pressence. Yuki Sohma, never really thought of the matter for he never really truely loved anyone. At least not until that day, the day in which he first met him, kyou. There he was just standing there, head bent, tie crocked and a messy blob of orange hair on top of a sad looking face. Yuki was walking past the main entrance when he first laid eyes on this peculiar kid. He slowed his paced and just stared at the other little boy. Rarely did he see any guest around the main house and not one who looked so sad. The boy standing as if lost and uncertain where to stand and what do, after spotting him the boy gave a tiniest hint of a smile. As the boy looked up Yuki wondered how the boy got the bruise under his eyes, and what happened to his missing teeth. Walking up towards the boy Yuki asked him his name.

"I'm kyou" the boy replied with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked

"Well...I'm not sure...they just brought me here"

"Well then" started Yuki "hmm...I know you can play with me," holding out his hand towards Kyou "we can go play in the garden behind the house" Sensing that Kyou was still hesitant Yuki offered Kyou some chocolate. "Here you can have these; some of the girls from the house gave me some since its valentines day." Smiling Yuki took kyou's hand and started towards the garden. "It's so great to have another guy here to play with, Akito doesn't like other kids coming to play though." Glancing back Yuki noticed that Kyou had suddenly stopped and grown pale. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Here sit here." Yuki told kyou to sit on the swing that was there. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," replied Kyou looking away "it's just...no never mind, I was just shocked for a moment?"

Still not satisfied with his excuse Yuki glared at the kid sitting in front of him. "Is it 'bout Akito," Seeing Kyou pale from the name, he knew he guessed right. "Akito did something to you didn't he? What did he do?"

"It's nothing," Kyou started "I'm...I'm...f...fine" by the end of the sentence tears were coming forth from Kyou's face.

"You're not fine" Yuki started "tell me I'll listen"

"Well..." unsure if he should trust this boy or not Kyou was still stalling. "you see" then he felt it again—two unwavering hands touching him without flinching, two small pairs of hands cradling his small face. He then noticed that the boy standing in front of him was crying. He wasn't sure why but for some reason he knew that that boy was crying for him. Nodding his head Kyou agreed to tell this boy his secret—a secret in which he was told never to tell anyone. "You see, when I was born, I was born with a curse." Stopping and facing the other direction Kyou stopped talking for awhile.

"It's ok...I kinda figured you were part of the family...it's ok, I was born with the curse too."

"No, it's not ok...actually, I already knew who you were, you're Yuki, you were born with the curse of the rat. Ever since I've met you I've known." Blushing Kyou stared at his hands "you see, when I was born, I was cursed with the spirit of the cat. All the adults says it's a bad thing, they say weird things and look at me strangely. Even my mom is afraid of me." Crying now Kyou felt Yuki put his hand around his shoulder. "I don't mind really, but he said that I didn't belong in this family, and and,"

"It's ok, you don't have to say anymore, you are wanted. I want you to stay, so please never forget that, and I promise I'll never leave you."

Looking up into Yuki's eyes, Kyou asked with some hope in his voice "really?"

"yes" replied Yuki.

"Thank you, Yuki-chan" smiling now Kyou stared off into the sky, he was so happy to met his first friend in the Sohma household. He felt that no matter what happens he'll always remember Yuki, and will always remember this Valentines Day. "Hey Yuki-chan"

"Huh"

"Bet ya can't beat me in fighting" Grinning now Kyou lept off the swing.

Laughing right back, Yuki replied with a smirk and a "Betcha' I can" and with that said Yuki and Kyou started their match inside the garden.

** 10 Years Later **

It was once again Valentines Day, in the very same garden in which he had made his promise. Yuki stared at the sleeping Kyou, as he curled himself him a ball. Yuki remembered the promise clearly, although he acted as if he didn't. He was still alittle mad that Kyou had left to go training with his sensei without telling him. However, today was special he admitted. Today was the day in which he first fell deeply in love with the man laying there underneath the cherryblossom trees. Walking toward Kyou, Yuki looked at the chocolate in his hand. "hmmm..." smirking now Yuki sat next to Kyou. Looking around Yuki then opened the chocolate and placed it in Kyou's mouth.

"uhmmm...that's good."

"I'm glad you like it" replied Yuki "that was my last one..."

"Heh, didn't you want it?" Kyou asked with a mischeivious grin on his face.

"yea, I did, but I thought you would enjoy it more." smiling Yuki stared at the falling cherry blossoms.

"Hmmm...Now that can be arranged." Kyou said

"huh?"

Leaning in Kyou kissed Yuki, "So how do you like that chocolately kiss?" grinned Kyou.

"Couldn't be better" replied Yuki smiling. Looking down at a cherry-blossom that had landed on Kyou's shoulder Yuki asked "Say Kyou, do you remember when we first met?"

Looking at Yuki, Kyou noticed that Yuki was alittle uncertain, "Huh you mean the day I got my assed kicked by you?"

"That's everyday," Yuki said, still not looking at kyou.

Seeing that he was still uncertain Kyou became serious, "Yes, I remember when you first talked to me, how you gave me chocolate, and how you promised never leave my side." Smiling Kyou placed his arms around Yuki, "and I promise you, that no matter how many times we fight, remember, that i'll always love you."

Tears coming down his face Yuki wiped them away, "thanks,"

"For what?" Kyou asked

"Nothing," replied a smiling Yuki "I'm sorry, I haven't been myself lately."

"It's ok, I forgive you...and by the way, betcha I can win you now." Kyou grinned.

Grinning back Yuki replied "bet cha' can't" turning around Yuki then proceeded to sit on Kyou's stomach. Sticking out his tongue Yuki began to laugh even more.

Kyou was glad that Yuki was laughing, for this was a side of Yuki that Kyou had all to himself. Not many people have seen this side of Yuki, and Kyou was glad that Yuki showed it to him the most often, and once again he thanked god for sending him this person to help him through all his tough times. He wasn't sure if he would have made it this far if it wasn't for Yuki and two others. One was his sensai and the other a girl by the name of Tohru. But he was glad that Yuki was there with him and he promised to never let anyone hurt his precious person.

Yuki knew he that he was loved, and that feeling was the most beautiful feeling in the world. He also knew that he would have to tell Kyou those three words soon. He wanted too. As for now, he'll just whisper it from his heart, knowing one day Kyou will most definately hear the words coming from his lips. Yuki thought to himself, tonight when the stars are out underneath this very cherry blossom tree, and the moons reflected by the nearby pond he'll tell him. Yes tonight, I'll definately tell him how I truely feel.


End file.
